customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (March 16, 1992) Part 1
(The next morning, a mouse comes out to start preening in the light. He begins sniffing before being frightened. Suddenly, a white dinosaur and Rexy's younger cousin named Indominus Rex swoops down and catches the mouse before she speaks and plays with it) * Indominus Rex: Life's not fair, is this? You see, I shall never be king. And you...shall never see the light of another day. (she extends out her tongue to eat the mouse) * Guido: (mockingly interrupting) Didn't your mother ever warn you not to play with your food? * Indominus Rex: (sighs) What do you want? * Guido: I'm here to announce that Queen Rexy's on her road. Well, you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning! * (The mouse manages to escape from underneath Indominus Rex's claw and scampers into a hole) * Indominus Rex: Oh now look, Guido, you made me lose my lunch. * Guido: Hah! You'll lose more than that if the queen gets through with you. She's as mad as an Iguanodon with a hernia. * Indominus Rex: Ooh...I quiver with fear. * Guido: Now, Indominus Rex! Don't look at me that fashion! HEEELLLPPP!!! (he tries to fly away, but Indominus Rex bites the Archaeopteryx into her mouth) * Rexy: (she approaches menacingly to her brother) Indominus Rex! Drop him. * Guido: (bursting out of Indominus Rex's mouth) Impeccable timing, Your Majesty. (Soon Indominus Rex spits out the Archaeopteryx, covered with saliva, to his disgust) * Indominus Rex: (sarcastically overjoyed) Why! If it isn't my big cousin descending from on high to mingle with the commoners! * Rexy: Butch and I didn't see you at the presentation of Ramsey. * Indominus Rex: That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful! (she scratches her claws against a rock like nails on a chalkboard and Guido irritates to the sound) Must've slipped my mind..... * Guido: Yes, well...as slippery as your mind is, as the queen's cousin, you should have been first in line! * Indominus Rex: (clicks her teeth at Guido, who takes cover behind Indominus Rex's foreleg) Well, I was first in line.....until the little hairball was born. * Rexy: That "hairball" is my daughter, and your future queen. * Indominus Rex: (sarcastically) Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy. (starts to leave) * Rexy: (becoming frustrated) Don't turn your back on me, Indominus Rex. * Indominus Rex: Oh, dear, Rexy. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me. * Rexy: (roars and literally jumps in front of Indominus Rex) Is that a CHALLENGE?! * Indominus Rex: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you. As far as brains go, I have the Rex's share. And if it comes to brute strength; I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool. (sulks away slowly out of the den) * Guido: (to Rexy) There's one in every family, ma'am...two in mine, actually. (perches onto Rexy's shoulder) And they always manage to ruin special occasions. * Rexy: (about Indominus Rex) What am I going to do with her? * Guido: She'd make a very beautiful throw rug. * Rexy: (surprised) Guido! * Guido: And just think! Wherever she gets dirty, you can take her out and beat her. (Rexy laughs) * (Meanwhile, a particular star-shaped leaf known as a "Tree-Star" stands hanging on a green stem, bathed in fresh morning dew. Suddenly it arches down as Grandpa Longneck pushes the bark of a tree with one front leg. To Littlefoot's luck, it's the only tree star left on this entire tree and tree stars are his favorite treats in the Great Valley) * Grandpa Longneck: Here you are, Littlefoot. The last tree star's for you. * (Littlefoot makes for the tree star, munching on the plant tasting the water-covered leaves with each satisfying crunch) * Littlefoot: (mouth full) Great trick, Grandpa. * (Grandpa Longneck reels his right front leg back, causing the bent tree to erect back into position) * Grandpa Longneck: It's not a trick, Littlefoot. All longnecks can do it. * Littlefoot: (swallows the tree star) Great! Let me try, Grandpa. * (Emotional to give it a try, Littlefoot rushes toward a palm tree as Grandpa Longneck looks on. Though it's taller than the Apatosaurus by a few inches, Littlefoot feels it's just the right size to test that trick his grandfather displays. He attempts to bend the tree with his right front leg, just as he watches Grandpa; but the tree doesn't budge) * (Unwilling to give up, Littlefoot presses both front legs against the palm tree, groaning with frustration as the tree keeps reeling itself up. Grandpa Longneck stands watching the scene, as he notices Littlefoot climb up against the side of the tree to bring it down. Only then does he start to get concerned) * Grandpa Longneck: Careful, Littlefoot. * (Suddenly, the tree reels back with such a great force that it sends Littlefoot hurling head over heels on the ground as Grandpa Longneck looks on. Littlefoot rolls about on the dirt, before eventually landing on a tiny hill that appears to be a miniature volcano. All at once, the ground begins to rumble and shake as Littlefoot notices the ground around him explode with a burst of steam and hot water from what are actually little geysers. Grandpa Longneck immediately comes to action, grasping Littlefoot with his teeth and pulls him back just as the ground explodes. As Grandpa Longneck carries Littlefoot to safety, the little longneck feels disappointed that all his efforts almost get him hurt) * Littlefoot: (dejected) Guess I'm too little, right, Grandpa? * Grandpa Longneck: (puts Littlefoot down) You're yet very young. But you'll get the hang of it someday. * Littlefoot: (moans, slumps down) Aw, I hate being little. * Grandpa Longneck: Don't worry, you'll be grown up sooner enough. * Cera: (calls out) Hey, Littlefoot! * (Littlefoot turns to see Cera, who looks happy to actually see him for once) * Cera: C'mon! (turns around) * Littlefoot: (turns to Grandpa) Grandpa, can I go play? * Grandpa Longneck: (grins) Have fun! * Littlefoot: Thanks. * (Grandpa Longneck watches as Littlefoot and Cera run off together to play with their friends) * Grandpa Longneck: (sighing) The valley is a wonderful place to grow up. * (Grandpa Longneck looks on seeing the two playing together once more. It isn't long before they join up with Littlefoot's other friends: Petrie, Ducky and her brother, Spike. Littlefoot tackles into Spike, piling on top of the portly spike tail, while Ducky and Petrie run up) * Ducky: Let's play! Let's play! * Littlefoot: Not it! * Ducky: Not it! * Cera: Well, I'm not it! * Petrie: Me no it, either! * Friends: (in unison) Spike's it! (laughter) * (Well, the children run off into the valley, playing together. Now that they no longer have to concern about the threat of Sharpteeth, it is all going to be a blissful day for the reunited friends) * (Sometime later, in another part of the valley, Ozzy and Strut already have plans of their own. Poking his head from a bush, Ozzy sniffs the air as if tracing a particular scent without any other dinosaurs noticing) * Strut: (emerges) Smell something, Ozzy? * Ozzy: Yes...breakfast. (sniffing) Follow me. * (Slowly, Ozzy makes his road through the bush with Strut following silently behind his brother. Behind a trio of trees, barely protected by longer grass, a nest full of eggs sits exposed. Reaching silently, Ozzy grabs an egg and admires the object like it is a precious jewel. Holding the shell smoothly with his claws, he can already taste the sweet yolk right about now) * Ozzy: (hungrily) Oh, yes. (slurps) * (Ozzy just has the egg up to his lips but...BONK!! A larger stone hits Ozzy smack on the head, causing the egg to roll out of his claws and gently falls back into its nest without any damage. Ozzy is just recovering from that blunt blow, as the rock rolls down his head and into his claw. Ozzy lifts the object to his mouth for a bite and shrieks. He bites hard upon the hard rock, widening his eyes and can feel a stinging sensation in his jaw. He throws the rock aside and spits bits of stone out of his mouth in annoyance) * Strut: (emerges) Ozzy? Did you get an.... * (But before he can finish, another rock hits Strut right on the head) * Strut: (dizzily) Egg...oh... (faints) * (As for Ozzy, he is too busy massaging his temple to notice his brother and just reaches for another egg until...) * Voice: Hey, you children! * (He turns around to see another dinosaur approach from the bottom of a hill they stand. It's a mother maiasaura, a large duck-billed dinosaur with a small, spiky crest in front of her eyes, the typical hadrosaurid flat beak and a thick nose. She is just returning to her nest as she sees the dinosaur children rolling rocks off the hill) * Mother Maiasaura: (annoyed) Stop rolling these rocks down the hill. * Littlefoot: (turns to the mother) What? * Mother Maiasaura: (points to her nest) My nest is in there! * Littlefoot: I'm sorry. * Cera: (slouches) Aw, it wasn't much fun any matter. * Ducky: (leans on Cera, folds her arms) Yep, yep, yep. No fun at all. * Petrie: (lands on Cera's head, sighs) Boring. * Littlefoot: What do you have to do now? * Spike: (shakes his head, mutters) * Ducky: (jumps in) I do! I do! We could go to the Sheltering Grass and play "Sharpteeth Attack". (mimics growls) * (The children laugh at Ducky, who impersonates the Sharptooth making the once threatening monster sound more hilarious than intimidating) * Cera: (shakes her head) No way! Not if I have to be the Sharptooth again. * Petrie: Hey, you! (flies to Spike) How about Spike be Sharptooth? * (As Petrie flies next to Spike, he is simply munching on a patch of grass and is hardly paying attention. But upon a glance, what with Spike's size and his insatiable appetite, not to mention being the strong silent type, he makes for the perfect Sharptooth) * Ducky: Oh, yes, yes, Spike. * Petrie: Alright, Spike? What? * Ducky: Please? * (Between bites, it seems Spike is considering the offer his friends hope will accept) * Spike: (nods) Uh-huh. * Petrie: You see that? He no mind. * Ducky: (jumps in the air) Hooray! (hugs Spike) * Cera: (starts walking) Alright! Let's go! * Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. We are going to the Sheltering Grass. * (Cera and the other dinosaurs slide their road down the hill approaching the Sheltering Grass. However, they don't get very far as they hear Littlefoot call out) * Littlefoot: Wait! Please wait, you guys! * Cera: (stops, turns to Littlefoot) What? * Littlefoot: The Sheltering Grass is on the other side of the Sinking Sand. * Cera: (to Littlefoot) Well? * Littlefoot: Well...my grandparents don't let me going across the Sinking Sand without them. * Petrie: That's right. Sinking Sand dangerous. (mimics drowning in the sand) * Ducky: Yes, this is. (sighing) That is. * Cera: Aw! You're just a bunch of eggs. * (As Cera rears her head back, Petrie tumbles head over heels, rolling along Cera's back, onto the floor stopping only as he smashes into a rock) * Cera: I could cross the Sinking Sand with my eyes closed! (walks off) * Petrie: With her eyes closed! * Ducky: And not noticing where she is going! * (Spike gasps at the idea, ducks his head to the ground and covers his face with his claws. Petrie sees this and the fashion Spike is doing it amuses the little flier) * Petrie: Hey, you! That sounds fun. Petrie try it. * (Standing on his legs, Petrie closes his eyes and proceeds to walk in a straight line with his wings down. Because he isn't looking where he's going, he bumps into Spike's head and gasps as they see how close they are to each other) * Cera: (calls out) Hey, you! Are you frightened eggs coming or not? * (By the time Littlefoot slides down the hill, he is just about to follow Cera to the Sheltering Grass. Yet unsure about this, Littlefoot is just about to turn around and go back to his grandparents. He doesn't get very far as Ducky see Littlefoot about to walk off) * Ducky: Littlefoot, you coming? (walks off) * Littlefoot: Oh, well...um...hang on, we're coming! * (His sense of adventure getting the best of him, Littlefoot follows the group as they make their road toward the Sheltering Grass. They run deep into the forest, laughing along as they run off without anyone seeing where they are going. Except for a pair of eyes, that has been watching the group throughout their conversation. He, as well, seem curious about this strange herd, particularly a taller creature he never sees before)